


I Want Everything

by SeraphJewel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphJewel/pseuds/SeraphJewel
Summary: I really can't think of a summary for this, so just enjoy the sex.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	I Want Everything

Maxwell was well aware he was not a young man. Yet he never really felt that way whenever Jacob looked at him. From the beginning the young Assassin gazed at Maxwell with admiration and fascination. Simple words from Maxwell caused Jacob to blush; such a charming reaction. The more time they spent together the more Jacob's gaze shifted from admiration to desire. It was a thrilling experience, even more when Jacob actually flirted.

The first time Jacob kissed him-- and Maxwell had made sure it was Jacob who made that move first-- was clumsy and awkward, but the contact still caused a gasp of delight from the younger man. It took all Maxwell had in him to not grab Jacob to bring their bodies closer, to not taste those lips with teeth and tongue. Instead he allowed Jacob to go at his own pace. It was maddening, and it was pure bliss. He could feel the eagerness and hunger in Jacob's lips, the need to explore these new sensations.

Maxwell survived the workhouse as a child, the streets as a young man, and ambitious thugs as he grew older. But this young Assassin was going to be his undoing. His soft little moans made Maxwell ache, and the touch of his hand through Maxwell's hair had the older man shuddering. It was overwhelming to be so affected.

He tried to not take things farther than Jacob was comfortable. But it was extremely difficult when Jacob responded so enthusiastically to everything Maxwell did. One press of the lips to Jacob's jawline and the Assassin was craning his neck up. The touch of Maxwell's fingers on his hip had Jacob leaning forward. Jacob insisted he'd been intimate with others before-- with women-- and yet he acted like every touch from Maxwell was new. Though really, Maxwell was no better. Once Jacob grew bold enough to start touching back, Maxwell found himself unraveling at the simplest of things.

Those rough hands could break bones or send men to their deaths with the flick of a blade. They were both equally capable, which perhaps added to the thrill when they touched each other. Maxwell burned with the need to have those hands over every inch of him, to have that body under his own hands.

He got impatient: he slid his hands under Jacob's coat, shoving it off his shoulders so it dropped to the floor. Jacob took that as some sort of signal and grabbed at Maxwell's vest, tearing off the buttons and loosening his shirt so his hand could dive under.

“Ohhhh.” God, was that noise even human? He didn't care, because Jacob was caressing his skin. Why were there still so many damn layers?

“Fuck. Max, I--” Jacob crushed their lips together, panting as he worked to strip off layer after layer. Maxwell rushed to do the same. More than one button was popped off and some cloth was torn in their haste to get at each other. When they broke for air Jacob began kissing Maxwell's face instead, unhindered by the scar cutting through his features.

It suddenly struck him that Jacob _liked_ his face. That he found the features desirable just as much as Maxwell's personality and actions. Jacob wanted him, _all_ of him. The full weight of this knowledge sunk in and Maxwell let out a shuddering breath.

Finally his hands met flesh with no resistance from clothing, and Maxwell pushed back so he could admire the view. They were about the same height, though Jacob carried more weight. Maxwell could imagine the sort of power this body could bring in a fight and still have the speed to duck and weave away from opponents. His arousal quickened just thinking about it. He moved his attention on to the falcon inked onto Jacob's chest, its wings spread open and talons out. Ready for a fight, naturally.

“You are so incredibly beautiful,” Maxwell declared.

Jacob's cheeks flushed at the compliment, his lips moving into a pleased little smile. He studied Maxwell's chest, taking in all the scars left behind from fights, accidents, and beatings Maxwell endured through the years. His shape was deceptive-- spry and strong despite his age. Jacob's eyes met with his again and Maxwell felt his own cheeks flush from the hunger he saw in the younger man's gaze.

“I've never done this with a man,” Jacob reminded him.

“What do you want to do?”

Jacob wet his lips and let his hands glide up Maxwell's sides, brushing around to his back. Maxwell trembled; the touch was so delicate, such a tease to his starving body. His own hands twitched with the desire to anchor into the younger man's shoulders, to pull their bodies close and feel the heat between them. It was going to drive him mad waiting for Jacob to explore him but he would gladly go into that madness.

His eyes dropped between them and was relieved to see the tell-tale bulge in Jacob's trousers. Maxwell couldn't resist reaching out and touching. He wanted to feel just how stiff Jacob was getting, and he was not disappointed.

“Max!” Jacob gasped. At first he thought the younger man was protesting the touch, but Jacob was rolling his hips into it, eyes wild and eager. “Fuck, I want...”

“You want your trousers off?” Maxwell guessed.

“Yes!” Jacob was panting hard and already grabbing at Maxwell's belt.

It was a race to see which one of them could get the other unfastened first. With their belts loosened, Jacob shoved Maxwell's trousers off his hips and actually lifted the man in the air so they could drop to his ankles. Maxwell's heart jumped in surprise and delight. He eagerly kicked the clothes away so he could lock his knees on either side of Jacob's body.

“Fuck,” Jacob moaned. “You fucking gorgeous devil.”

“The bedroom is behind you,” Maxwell purred back.

Jacob would absolutely feel how hard Maxwell got from that little display of strength, and he didn't care. No one ever carried him to bed before. Maxwell wasn't sure any of his past lovers had the strength, and he wouldn't have allowed it anyway. With Jacob, he wanted to feel that power and strength. His back hit the mattress, the cool sheets a sharp contrast to his heated skin.

Maxwell panted for breath as he tried to catch up with everything he was feeling. His knees were still locked around Jacob, his erection rubbing against the man's chest and creating the most delightful friction. Jacob loomed over him, impressively sure of himself for someone new to all this. There was only one problem, and Maxwell reluctantly pushed Jacob back so he could correct it.

The belt was already loosened from earlier, so it was simply a matter of getting the trousers off and pooled on the floor. Maxwell's eyes centered on Jacob's cock standing between his legs. He had never seen such a magnificent sight before. He leaned in and curled his tongue around the head.

“Oh, shit!” Jacob yelped. His knees came down on the mattress hard.

“Should I stop?” Maxwell asked.

“No!” Jacob grabbed handfuls of Maxwell's hair. “No! Fuck, I want... I want everything.”

Maxwell let out a heated chuckle and curled his tongue again. He tasted the full length of Jacob with his tongue first, marveling at the girth of him. Then he slowly took it into his mouth. God, Jacob was so vocal, letting out moans and groans and whimpers in response. Every noise only made Maxwell want to encourage more.

His hands started at Jacob's hips but slid around to his ass, pushing the younger man forward so his cock would slide deeper down Maxwell's throat. He would absolutely give Jacob everything. Maxwell's finger slid down to tease the tight little hole, and they both shuddered this time.

“Max, Max, Max,” Jacob whimpered, trembling, overwhelmed by all of it. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself. Maxwell was more than willing to do the work, guiding Jacob's cock in and out of his mouth until the younger man picked up on the rhythm.

The moment Jacob took control, Maxwell's arousal spiked. God, he could get off on Jacob fucking his mouth. The grip of his fingers in Maxwell's hair, the strength of his hips rocking up against Maxwell's face, the feel of that cock filling his throat... Maxwell swallowed, needing to pause to catch his breath. He could already taste Jacob's pleasure and wanted more of it, which was not something he did with any other lover.

But with Jacob, Maxwell did it. He drank every drop of the Assassin, licking the traces off his lips with a satisfied smile. Jacob's eyes were blown wide, his lips parted and face flushed. His hair, usually slicked back, was a bit disheveled, only adding to Maxwell's desire for him.

He ran his hands over Jacob's thighs, gliding up his chest. Jacob's breath hitched and he moaned. Still so eager, still wanting more. Jacob slid his hand under Maxwell's thigh, lifting his leg and pulling the older man closer. Maxwell couldn't help groaning at how fucking arousing that was. No one else could match him the way Jacob could. He was more than willing to take the Assassin's directions and lock his knees back around Jacob's body.

“Tell me how to do this,” Jacob murmured.

“What do you want to do, darling?” Maxwell asked, noting the tremor in his voice. He was shaken by how much he wanted Jacob, how he was ready to agree to whatever it was the younger man said next.

“I....” Jacob looked down at Maxwell in helpless longing. He planted his hands firmly on either side of Maxwell's body. “How do we fuck?”

Maxwell grinned, pulling Jacob in for a kiss. His fingernails raked down the Assassin's back, down to his ass to touch the tight ring of muscles.

“There.”

Jacob's eyes fluttered. “Give it to me,” he demanded.

“Gladly.” Maxwell pushed, rolling them so Jacob was the one on his back. “Don't move,” Maxwell instructed, getting off the bed. He wanted this to be as pleasant an experience as he could make for the Assassin. He returned after a moment, encouraging Jacob's legs to spread so he could get between them.

“Magnificent,” he sighed, half to himself.

“You're just full of compliments tonight,” Jacob observed.

“Hmm. I like the one you gave me better.” Talking was a good distraction as Maxwell worked to stretch the Assassin open. Jacob gasped at the unfamiliar intrusion, and slowly grew accustomed to it. “I'd like to hear you say it again.”

“Fucking gorgeous devil.”

“That's the one.” Maxwell kissed him, thumb brushing the scar on Jacob's jaw. “And you are dangerous, deadly, and _delicious_. I could taste you all night.” Jacob swallowed; Maxwell could feel the blush under his thumb. “Has no one ever told you how alluring you are, my dear? Your smile is enough to make someone weak in the knees.”

“Ha.” Jacob smiled, and Maxwell did feel a shiver of pleasure on seeing it.

“Not to mention your enthusiasm,” Maxwell continued. “Such energy and passion. The skill of your work, the strength of your body. In all my years, I have never known anyone like you, my darling Jacob.”

Jacob wet his lips, hands roaming up and down the length of Maxwell's back. “Come get me, then.”

Maxwell let out a little growl, obeying with the press of his cock. God, but Jacob was tight. He barely had the time to enjoy it before the Assassin was grabbing the back of his legs and pulling him closer. What a thrill feeling Jacob so eager and demanding. Maxwell responded in kind, pushing himself in centimeter by centimeter until they were fully connected.

Then they began to move, hips joining and pulling back at a steady but heated pace. Jacob's hands grasped for leverage on Maxwell's hips, his back, his shoulders, his hair. Their lips were so hungry for each other they barely had the time to breathe, but when they did the noises weren't far behind. At one point they rolled again and Maxwell got to watch in fascination as Jacob rode his cock, the younger man's muscles flexing and tightening from the strain.

Magnificent, beautiful, glorious-- none of those words seemed enough to describe Jacob Frye.

He could feel the orgasm building inside him. “Jacob,” he gasped, knowing he should warn the Assassin. But Jacob misunderstood the strain in his voice-- or he understood it too well-- and began moving more urgently. Maxwell moaned and flipped them over, Jacob's hands immediately at his hips to urge him on.

The release came in a rush, making a mess in and between Jacob's legs. Maxwell's arms were shaking, his legs feeling like jelly and his heart racing wildly in his chest. Jacob's mouth had fallen open, his eyes wide as he stared up at Maxwell. His hands still held a firm grip on Maxwell's hips. Max had to pry them off so he could slide his cock out. Jacob didn't let him get far, pulling him back and kissing him. Of course his body was hungry for more.

“You are going to wear me out, my dear,” Maxwell sighed.

“Sorry.”

“No.” Maxwell caressed the Assassin's cheek. “You are welcome to wear me out. I want _everything_.”


End file.
